


semi eita, this one's for you

by maradyer (ashtxns)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, minor: kawashira, they skip school that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtxns/pseuds/maradyer
Summary: Two minutes, and several fake coughing fits, a croaky voice due to a sore throat and one sneeze which wasn’t planned but it fit in really well, later, Tendou was excused for the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AKA tendou just wants semi to relax
> 
> AKA tendou and semi are sickeningly in love
> 
> can you believe my first haikyuu fic is a rarepair hahaha......
> 
> i actually started another tensemi fic before i wrote this and i was 4k in until i got stuck so i wrote this lol
> 
> the title is from ferris bueller's day off i love that movie and this was SUPPOSED to be an au of it but....this happened. i'm sorry
> 
> as u may notice i switched the pov halfway through because i'm inconsistent as hell but i actually like it so.....don't call me out on it

_Semi Eita’s dorm at Shiratorizawa Academy, 07:15 AM_

“Wait,” Tendou says suddenly, expression forlorn. “We can’t do this.”

“Thank you,” Semi sighs.

“We need Kawanishi.”

“What.”

 “He’s the best at this stuff!” Tendou protests. “Remember his Wakatoshi impersonation? He looks bored and maybe a little dead inside half of the time – okay, all of the time – but he can do a _mean_ impersonation of everyone.”

“Okay,” Semi says, rubbing his forehead. “Who would he impersonate?”

“You, obviously! Well, y’know, more like your mum or a family member –“

“ _Why_?” Semi stresses. “Tendou, can you at least include me in your crazy plans this time instead of expecting me to magically know what’s going on your head?”

“My plans aren’t crazy,” Tendou sniffs, head held high. “But fine, I was thinking that Taichi can call the front office and pretend to be like your father or something and sell them some story of how you had to leave school grounds because your grandma died!”

Tendou rushes this all out in one breath and looks immensely proud of himself, meanwhile Semi just looks – done. With him, with the world, Tendou doesn’t know. Actually, that seems to be Semi’s default expression around him.

“Or,” Semi starts, taking a deep breath. “I can just call and tell them I’m sick.”

“That would be suspicious.”

“Why? Why, Tendou? Why would it be suspicious that I’m sick? Why wouldn’t they accept it, like ‘oh, one of our students fell sick, what can you do, yes you’re excused’?”

Tendou looks at him in thought. “Do you think the teachers gossip about us?” he asks and Semi looks ready to tear his hair out. Tendou shakes his head. “It would be suspicious, my dear Eita-kun, because we’re both third years. And friends. And former teammates. And more than that, actually, but my point is – they know us. They know _of_ us.”

Semi frowns at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Tendou sighs. “Babe, I know your grades are bad but are you _that_ dense –“

“Mention my grades one more time and I’m withholding sex for a month.”

Tendou gapes at him, with something akin to hurt flashing in his eyes. “Harsh,” he mumbles. “But did you forget when a teacher caught us making out last month?”

Semi’s mind flashes back to a pleasantly nice memory of groping hands and gasps and rough kisses in a storage closet interrupted by a teacher opening the door and both of them tumbling to the floor because Tendou just _had_ to press Semi against the door, and his face darkens. “No,” he grumbles.

“So, since teachers love to gossip about their students, the news of us being together has probably already made its rounds.”

Semi thinks of his homeroom teacher giving him a curious look the day after that incident. At that time, he brushed it off but now he thinks it probably meant something along the lines of _oh god what is he doing with Tendou Satori of all people, is he okay –_ and something close to protectiveness flares up in his chest. “Probably,” he mutters.

“ _So_ ,” Tendou concludes, throwing an arm around Semi’s shoulder. “The two of us calling in sick at the same time? Suspicious.”

Semi doesn’t shrug off his arm, stares at Tendou, at his winning grin. “That’s a good plan,” he says slowly and Tendou brightens up even more. “Except for the fact that while you were explaining all this, classes have started which means it’s too late to call Kawanishi. So, we need a new plan.”

Tendou’s face falls. “Shit,” he says.

-

_Approximately 20 minutes earlier, Tendou Satori’s dorm at Shiratorizawa Academy_

Tendou Satori had a plan. A good plan. All of his plans were exceptionally good, despite what Semi said, or Wakatoshi, or Reon – actually, the only one who agreed with Tendou was Yamagata, now that he thought of it – Tendou _knew_ there was a reason they were such good friends – and even the underclassmen disagreed with him, Goshiki always following Wakatoshi’s example, Kawanishi not even bothering to listen to Tendou’s plans half of the time, and Shirabu generally disagreeing with everything that came out of Tendou’s mouth just to spite him.

But it was a good plan. He knew it.

Now he only had to set it in motion.

He drummed his fingers on his thigh, phone pressed to his ear as he spun around in his desk chair, waiting for the school’s front desk to pick up. He knew he could, technically, go downstairs as he was in perfect condition to walk but a voice in his head – which sounded suspiciously like Semi, what the hell – told him he was a terrible liar and that Tendou would overdo his act and be send to a counsellor or something. So. The safer approach was to call in.

He straightened up when someone picked up and a female voice answered, stating her name and the school’s name, and Tendou readied himself because – this was it. This was his going to be his best performance to date and _what a shame_ it was that no one was there to witness it, this was going to be his _Maltese Falcon_ , his _Clockwork Orange_ , his Kate Winslet in _Titanic_ –

Another voice – Semi, _again_ – told him to stop following western media so obsessively. Tendou mentally and cheerfully gave the voice the finger.

“Yes, hello, this is Tendou Satori, ID number 3212 –“

Two minutes, and several fake coughing fits, a croaky voice due to a sore throat and one sneeze which wasn’t planned but it fit in really well, later, Tendou was excused for the day.

He grinned and leaned back in his seat, pulling his messages with Semi up on his phone.

To: Semisemiii

**> > baaaabe wait for me!!! i got a surprise for u**

From: Semisemiii

**< < oh no**

-

_Back at Semi Eita’s dorm at Shiratorizawa Academy, 06:50 AM_

“Semisemi!”

Tendou comes barrelling into Semi’s dorm, hoping that the boy will already be up and getting ready, instead of lying in bed and refusing to get out because _it’s too cold Satori I can’t function in this weather just leave me here to die –_

And Tendou had snorted at that, had said, _you’re being a bit too overdramatic Eita –_

And Semi had just glared at him before grabbing his wrist – and damn that boy and his fast movements, Tendou never saw it coming – and dragging Tendou into bed with him which Tendou had gladly accepted as an invite to make out with his boyfriend, causing them both to be late to their first class.

Not that Semi had complained.

Right now, though, Semi is staring at him and stops in the middle of buttoning up his collar. “How did you get in here?”

Tendou stares back. “With my spare key.”

“I didn’t give you my spare key.”

Tendou holds up said key. “You did.”

Semi narrows his eyes. “I never gave you that. How did you get it?”

“Babe,” Tendou gasps, putting a hand over his heart. “Are you suggesting what I think you are?”

Semi rolls his eyes. “I don’t know, why don’t you enlighten me?”

“Are you actually suggesting, my dear boyfriend, that you _didn’t_ give me your spare key because I lovingly asked you and instead I took it from your bag during practice while you weren’t looking, like some kind of – some kind of _monster_? You wound me, Eita-kun.”

Semi snorts and turns back to dressing himself. “Okay, Guess _Monster_ , so why did I see you taking it out of my bag at practice?”

“If you knew, why did you ask then,” Tendou replies, scratching his chin. “I know you’re not the brightest of us, I’ve seen your grades but –“

Semi throws his tie at him. They both watch as it flutters pathetically to the ground. Semi says, “I need it. Give it back.” Tendou rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics – and people call _him_ the childish one – and goes to pick up the tie from the ground. He doesn’t hand it to Semi, though, who’s waiting with an outstretched hand, instead opts for crossing the small distance between them and putting it around Semi’s neck and pulling him closer until their faces are inches apart.

“Hi,” Tendou whispers because he _is_ capable of being quiet when he wants to be, and presses a kiss to Semi’s nose. He takes delight in the blush creeping up Semi’s neck and cheeks, how Semi still seems so bashful at receiving these unexpected kisses from Tendou, despite having been dating for almost a year now. (A new plan is already forming in Tendou’s head: Get Semi to ~~Realize How Worthy of Love He Is~~ ~~How Adorable He Is~~ to Enjoy PDA.)

Semi pretends to be annoyed but he can’t quite stop the smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “Hey,” he says. “Is there a reason you’re not in your uniform?”

Tendou, with a frown on his face because _Eita-kuuun we had a moment here,_ looks down at his ripped jeans and hoodie and – “Oh,” he says, remembering his real reason for coming over. “Right. Because we, my fantastic boyfriend, that’d be me, Guess Monster, best middle blocker in the prefecture, super awesome half to your super awesome half, and you, light of my life, fire of my loins, are going to skip school today!” Tendou’s grin is so wide and so bright and Semi involuntary smiles back.

“Are we now?” he asks, his hands setting on Tendou’s waist. “And why is that?”

Tendou pulls a face. “Semi, seriously? The school year’s almost over, we’re not on the volleyball team anymore so we don’t have to worry about practice – you’re asking why? Eita, yesterday my English teacher told us some story from his hometown. In Japanese. He didn’t even bother talking in English because he knows it’s pointless by now, every teacher does.”

“Okay,” Semi nods, humouring him. “And what do you suggest we do?”

“Sneak out, go into the city, enjoy the day – it’s gonna be fantastic!” Tendou proudly proclaims. “But we still need an excuse for why you are missing school.” He taps a finger to his chin in thought. “Maybe….”

 

Ten minutes later and Semi has told him that Kawanishi was currently in class and therefore unavailable and Tendou’s face falls. “Shit,” he says.

-

_3-3 classroom at Shiratorizawa Academy, 07:35 AM_

Yamagata Hayato stares down at his phone, at the incoming text messages and wonders what he did in his past life to deserve this.

From: Satori

**< < hayato i hope for u sake u didn’t lose ur phone again**

**< < we need ur help**

**< < me n semi**

**< < semi n i?**

**< < go 2 the adm office nd tell them semi is missing school today because of a family emergency**

**< < he got the call last minute, say that’s why no one called the school**

**< < can u do that??**

**< < its life or death hayato!!!**

**< < this is semi. it’s not that urgent but i’d appreciate it if you did this.**

**< < we owe you one.**

**< < yeah we owe u !!!**

**< < thank u buddy pal best libero in the prefecture!!!! **

Yamagata heaves a sigh. Briefly wonders why he misplaced his phone every other day instead of this morning. Stares over at his teacher. Reads the text messages again. Quietly gets up and shuffles over to his teacher to be excused for five minutes.

-

_Shiratorizawa Academy school grounds, current time_

From: Hayato

**< < did it. they expect a note from his parents by the end of the week.**

Tendou grins down at his phone and pockets it, when Semi speaks up. Semi who had read the message from his place behind Tendou, with his head perched on Tendou’s shoulder and arms loosely around his waist. “How are we gonna get a note?” he mutters.

Tendou pats his hand. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. Now, let’s make sure we don’t get caught.”

They both lean to look around the corner from their place behind the gym. The school grounds are empty. “Don’t think that’s going to be a problem,” Semi says.

Tendou grumbles something under his breath, eyes narrowed, and Semi snorts. He detangles himself from Tendou and turns to face him, eyebrows raised. “You expected this to be harder?”

Tendou shrugs helplessly. “It’s boring, don’t you think? There’s no thrill of getting caught. You would’ve thought they upped security after Wakatoshi-kun brought Karasuno’s weirdo duo to practice, but apparently not.”

Semi laughs, soft and carefree, and Tendou finds himself staring, feels himself falling even more for this _beautiful_ boy in front of him – because that’s what Semi _was_ , Semi was beautiful and not the type of guy to date someone like Tendou at all but they were here, weren’t they, close but not touching, close enough for Tendou to notice a few strands of Semi’s hair falling into his eyes and he subconsciously reaches a hand out to brush it back. Semi stops laughing, a smile lingering on his face, soft and real, making his insides all… _gwah_ and _whoosh_.

He drops his hand. Only Semi Eita could make him wax semi-poetry the one second and the next second retorting to words like _gwah_ and _whoosh_.

“You’re the worst,” he tells Semi sincerely.

Semi’s eyes crinkle. “I love you too,” he says.

Tendou takes his hand, dragging him along. “C’mon, I’ve got plans for today, good plans, we’re gonna get ice cream for breakfast –“

Semi laughs and lets himself be dragged along.

(At the sound of his laugh, Tendou’s brain whispers _gwah_ and _whoosh_.)

( _Traitor_ , Tendou thinks.)

-

“That’s really artistic,” Tendou says. “Should I instagram it?”

“Please don’t,” Semi says.

They stare at Tendou’s fallen ice cream cone on the ground and tilt their heads at the same time. “Kinda artistic,” Semi says.

Tendou stares at him. More precisely, he is staring at the ice cream in Semi’s hand and Semi’s eyes grow wide. He takes a step back. “Don’t you dare.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Eitaaaaaa –“

“Still no.”

Tendou lowers his voice. Probably because they’re still in front of the ice cream parlour, on a fairly busy street. A mother with two kids passes them. “I’ll suck you off.”

Semi narrows his eyes. “A blowjob for ice cream?”

“I love ice cream! And you love blowjobs! It’s a perfect deal!”

He’s got a point there. Semi shakes his head. “It’s still a no.” And deliberately licks a long stripe up his ice cream. Obscenely.

Tendou’s eyes darkens and Semi knows it’s not because of the ice cream. “Eita,” he says, taking another step forward. His voice is low, the hints of a smirk tugging at his mouth. “I want that ice cream.”

Semi’s shoulders slump. He holds his hand out. “Okay, here you go.”

Tendou’s face brightens and he reaches out but before he can grab the cone, Semi pulls his arm back and Tendou is left grasping at air. He glares at Semi’s small smirk. “You little –“ he starts and lunges forward. They shove each other, Semi elbowing Tendou in the gut and keeping him away, holding his ice cream at arm’s length, when Tendou’s other hand suddenly reaches out and clasps his fingers around Semi’s wrist – Semi curses his long limps – until –

“Shit.”

Semi stares at the ice cream on the ground. Stares at the wet spot on his shirt from where Tendou had accidentally pushed it into his chest. Stares at Tendou.

“You ruined my shirt,” he says flatly.

“Didn’t look that good anyway,” Tendou smirks.

“I am literally wearing jeans and a shirt, what is uncool about that?” Semi frowns. “You are wearing the same thing!”

Tendou stares at his outfit, then at Semi’s. He shakes his head. “I look cooler.”

Semi glares. “I was about to buy you another ice cream but I guess that’s off now,” he says, knowing exactly what to say to get Tendou riled up and hiding his smirk when Tendou’s eyes grow wide.

“Eita-kuuun!” he whines.

“Oh no,” someone says behind them, voice monotone and suspiciously familiar.

They both turn around. And in front of them on the sidewalk, dressed in casual clothes, and fucking shopping bags tangling from their arms, are Shirabu and Kawanishi.

“What – what are you doing here?” Shirabu asks at the same as Tendou nearly screeches, “Are you holding hands?!”

Shirabu and Kawanishi drop their hands as if they’ve been burned. Kawanishi looks the same as always – bored, would rather be anywhere else – and Shirabu’s face almost matches Tendou’s hair.

Semi sighs and decides that, for the sake of enjoying a nice morning out with Tendou, not to tease Shirabu about his blush. “We’re skipping school,” he explains. “I’m guessing you are too?”

Kawanishi nods. Shirabu’s face is slowly returning to its normal colour. Tendou recovers himself from his initial shock and asks, “What was your excuse?”

“What was yours?” Shirabu shoots back.

Semi’s eyebrows twitches. _Nice day out with Tendou_ , he repeats in his head like a mantra. _Nice day out. With Tendou. Calm the fuck down, Eita._

“I’ve got a family emergency and he’s sick,” Semi says, pointing between him and Tendou.

Tendou nods. “I’ve got the flu. Fever and all. Very bad.”

“We’re both sick,” Kawanishi says, shrugging.

“So, you’re telling me that four of Shiratorizawa’s students are currently skipping school,” Semi sums up, nodding to himself. “Not suspicious at all.”

“Don’t you have practice today?” Tendou narrows his eyes at the underclassmen. “What are you doing out here, skipping?”

“We’ll be back for afternoon practice,” Shirabu replies. “We just wanted a day off.”

“You wanted a _date_ ,” Tendou corrects, smirking obnoxiously.

Shirabu’s right eye twitches dangerously.

“We were about to head to a café,” Semi quickly cuts in. “Because, uh –“ he glances at the ground. “This was our breakfast. So, we’ll see you later, yeah?”

A small smirk starts spreading on Kawanishi’s face and _oh no,_ Semi already knows what this means and his plans of having just one nice day out with Tendou are shattered in an instant. Despite what everyone thinks, Kawanishi Taichi might actually be the devil in disguise.

“We’d love to join you,” Kawanishi says. “Right, Kenjirou?”

-

“Are you scared?”

Semi stops in his movements, cup of coffee halfway to his lips. He would have expected this question from anyone but Shirabu, but it is as it is: Shirabu is staring at them with half-lidded eyes, neutral expression, hands cupped around his tea. Today is full of surprises, apparently.

“Of what?” he asks slowly.

Shirabu blinks. “Graduating, of course.”

Tendou hmms. “Of graduating? Not really. Of leaving the team in your hands? Very.”

Shirabu glares at him. “I’ll make a great captain, thanks.”

“That’s the kind of confidence a captain needs,” Kawanishi mumbles, but he’s grinning and there’s something teasing and soft in his expression as he shares a look with Shirabu and Semi looks away, feeling like he’s intruding on something.

 _Kenjirou_ , Kawanishi had called him earlier, Semi realizes with a start. Had started calling him by his first name months ago, actually, and Semi wonders how he’d missed it.

-

“I can’t believe you still read Shonen Jump,” Shirabu says as they stand in the manga section of their local book store. “How old are you again?”

Kawanishi snorts from where’s reading the titles a few shelves over.

Tendou turns to look at him, bored expression on his face. “I figured you’d be the type to read manga, Kenjirou-kun,” he says.

Shirabu narrows his eyes. “Where’d you get that idea from?”

“Why, you’re a tsundere, of course. You and Kawanishi look straight out of a Shoujo manga.” Tendou delivers this all in such a flat tone as if he’s talking about the weather. Shirabu sputters indignantly. Kawanishi actually laughs out loud.

-

“Dog,” Kawanishi whispers.

They all turn to look at him but he’s already brushing past them, heading for a dog sitting outside a grocery store, leash tied around a bike rack.

“Oh god,” Shirabu mutters, running a hand down his face.

“Didn’t know he was a dog person,” Semi remarks, watching Kawanishi who is petting the dog with a small smile on his face, scratching its belly, even burying his nose in its fur –

“Taichi, _don’t_ , c’mon,” Shirabu calls out, sighing. “He adores them,” he adds on, answering Semi’s remark. “Every time we go out we have to stop because he wants to pet all the dogs.”

“Cute,” Semi says.

Tendou fluctuates between laughing and taking pictures on his phone.

“Oh no,” Shirabu says, eyes wide, scrolling through something on his phone. Semi raises an eyebrow but then his own phone vibrates in his pocket and he pulls it out, frowning at the messages flooding in from their group chat.

_Satori has sent an image_

**{Hayato}:** some family emergency huh

 **{Ohira}:** he looks so happy

 **{Wakatoshi}:** Where are you?

 **{Wakatoshi}:** That’s a beautiful dog

 **{Tsutomu}:** !!! PUPPY

-

“Do you think we have enough money to get on a train to Tokyo?” Tendou wonders.

“I think that’s our cue to leave,” Kawanishi says and Shirabu nods. “We have to get back anyway,” he adds on.

Semi nods and they stop walking, staring at each other awkwardly.

“It was, uh,” Semi starts, breaking the silence. “Nice.”

Shirabu raises his eyebrows but doesn’t comment. “It was,” he says slowly.

Tendou laughs. “What’s with this awkward silence, _c’mon,_ ” he says, stepping between Kawanishi and Shirabu and throwing his arms around their shoulders. “We had fun today! We should do that again some time.”

Shirabu looks like wants to protest. Kawanishi looks mildly amused.

“Don’t make a habit out of skipping class,” Semi says, grinning slightly.

Tendou nods. “Yep! Don’t follow your upperclassmen’s example.”

“We’re never gonna follow your example,” Shirabu says, rolling his eyes.

“Ah, you say that now, but you’re going to miss us come next year,” Tendou croons, ruffling Shirabu’s hair.

Shirabu dugs out from his grip and runs a hand through his hair, fixing it. “Doubt it,” he says. “As teammates, yes.” At that, he throws a quick glance at Semi. “But other than that?”

Tendou grins, waggling his fingers at him. “The team’s never been stronger than it was this year.”

“That’s true,” Semi softly says and all eyes turn to him. He coughs and shuffles his feet, scratching his neck. “I mean, you’re gonna lose our ace –“

“And our setter and middle blocker,” Shirabu interrupts, voice firm. “But I’m going to make the new team strong. Maybe even stronger.”

“Wise words from a future captain,” Tendou replies but there’s a genuine smile tugging at his lips. He takes his place beside Semi again. “Taichi, take care of him.”

Kawanishi grins at Shirabu. “I will.”

Shirabu scowls. “Why are you being all sappy? You’re not even graduating yet. C’mon, let’s go,” he tugs on Kawanishi’s arm and they both wave before walking in the other direction. Semi notices their hands intertwining together after a couple of steps just as a warm hand engulfs his own. He glances to his right. Tendou is watching him, a small smile playing on his face and Semi – Semi wants to kiss him.

So he does.

His free hand is cradling Tendou’s cheek, fingers gliding over soft skin and he leaves it there when they break apart. Semi’s face is flushed, he knows, and Tendou is smiling at him in the adorable way that says _you look so cute when you blush and holy shit am I lucky to have you I’m so going to suck you off later._

He wants to say so much it’s almost hurting him, has never been the type of person to loudly proclaim his feelings in the middle of the street, has always been the one to whisper them in the middle of the night, writing his _I love you’s_ with kisses on Tendou’s skin. He wants to say so much but he thinks words aren’t enough when it comes to Tendou.

He wants to say, _I don’t know why you fell in love with me but I’m so so selfish, and I’m glad you did._

He wants to say, _you make me feel as if there’s a hurricane storming inside of me and every day I’m falling more and more for you and I’m scared of the future, of us growing apart but with you by my side it feels like I can do anything._

He wants to say, _the first time you smiled at me it felt like I’ve been spiked to the head by a volleyball._

He wants to say, _gwah and whoosh._

But, he thinks, staring at Tendou who’s smiling at him as if he put the stars in the night sky – Tendou knows.


End file.
